


All it Takes is One Night

by its_beautiful_madness



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Being an Idiot, Former Dark Side Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Insecure Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders Is A Good Friend, Parent Deceit | Janus Sanders, Romantic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_beautiful_madness/pseuds/its_beautiful_madness
Summary: Virgil and Roman get closer through their insecurities, issues and slowly fill the gap in each others live's. Logicality is a thing while Janus and Remus's relationship is implied.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

Roman’s P.O.V.  
“Goodnight everyone! May tonight be filled with blessed dreams!” I shouted to everyone as I closed the door to my room.  
Tonight was movie night and Patton had chosen a Disney movie. Zootopia to be exact. Ah, such a marvelous movie. Patton certainly enjoyed it, Logan, well, all he cared about were the accuracies. Then… there was Virgil. I shook my head as I tried not to think about the emo nightmare too much. Not like he even payed attention half of the time….  
I took off my daily shirt and threw it on my royal red bed. I then proceeded to my bathroom. I grabbed a white hand towel, some exfoliator and began to toss water on my face to remove my makeup. I never put on too much, some golden eyeshadow here and there, a dash of mascara, and on daring days, I would do my eyebrows and some blush. However, today I had to put on some concealer to hide a cut I got from one of my battles.  
I looked up from the sink, my face dripping with water, and quickly grabbed the towel to dry my face. As I looked at my face, you could see the long cut right across my cheek. I sighed. It would heal quickly, just as my other injuries would, but I’ve never had a facial wound before…. It just bothered me.  
I shook my head once more. No, this is foolish, I’m handsome with or without a wound. In fact, I thought, it made me look heroic. With that, I walked out of my bathroom and settled in my bed.  
I laid there for what felt like hours, thinking about what had gotten me this bothersome cut.  
Flashback  
“I beseech you! You, you monster! Just leave this land before I make you!” I shouted at the Dragon Witch.  
It stared at me, nostrils flared, ready to pounce. I gripped the hilt of my katana, ready. She made a move forward. One, two steps..  
With one look, she raised her massive paw, and made a move towards my face. I jumped back, but felt a slight bit of contact of her claw and my cheek. I ignored it and hit back, making her lose some ground. I continued forward but the Dragon Witch fled into the nearby woods. Until then, I raised my hand to my cheek. A streak of blood was imprinted on it.  
Flashback over  
I sighed again. I wasn’t going to get any sleep tonight… I looked over at the clock. 1:17 in the morning. A midnight snack doesn’t sound too bad…  
I moved my sheets over and walked over to my door and made my way over to the kitchen.

Virgil’s P.O.V.  
I walked into my bedroom after we had movie night. It was ok, just not my thing. The night was still young, so I grabbed my laptop and booted it up. I got in a comfy position in my bed, making a pillow fort as back support and began to scroll through Tumblr. Soon, I broke into my junk food stash. Hours passed by as I looked at Stranger things fan art and Sherlock fanfictions.  
My hand dove back into the package of pocky for another stick. It shuffled around a bit until I realized I was out. I sighed in annoyance as I went back into one of my drawers where I kept my stash to grab some more food. I opened the drawer and only saw empty wrappers. I looked up at my purple galaxy ceiling and let out another long sigh. Time to go to the kitchen.  
Grabbing my black blanket, I made my way out of my room and into the kitchen. Hmmm, Patton made some popcorn for the movie, wonder if there’s any leftover. I opened the pantry and tucked onto of some sodas, was a giant bag of some leftover popcorn. I grinned as I made a grab for them and a soda. I looked around some more and got some cookies and even some more pocky.  
I turned around, and shut the door with my foot since my hands were full. I popped the bag of popcorn open and ate some. When I looked up, Roman was standing in the hallway, giving me a quizzed look.  
Without a shirt.  
fuck me I stopped mid bite and jumped back a little.  
“Geez Roman, quit being such a creep.” I shot at him, mouth still full of popcorn.  
He rolled his eyes and walked right past me, going for the snacks in the pantry as well. What? He wasn’t even going to make a remark about my bedhead?  
I watched as he reached for the pocky, when I noticed a long cut on his cheek. I furrowed my eyebrows. That wasn’t there today, I was pretty sure. I shoved my snacks onto the counter and tapped his shoulder. Roman let out an annoyed sigh and turning around, food in hand.  
“What happened to your cheek? That wasn’t there today.” I inquired.  
“I hurt myself, ok? Not like you actually care. So can you leave me alone?” Roman spat back at me.  
I was a bit taken aback at then. Sure we shot terrible nicknames around, but this was a lot, even for Roman. He turned back around and continued hunting for food. Not satisfied with his answer, I swung him around with a lot of force. He twirled around and lost his balance, grabbing onto my blanket. Together, we landed on the floor in the pantry.  
“Ow…” Roman muttered as I tried to get up as quickly as I could.. Key word: tried.  
I lost my balance as I landed on my wrist. Pain shot up my arm and I groaned and fell back down. For a second, everything was quiet and I could smell Princey’s aroma. Chocolate.  
“…I’m sorry.” I apologized. I could literally hear Roman smirk in the dark.  
“…Its fine, I’ve just been bothered and I shouldn’t have taken it out on you.” Princey whispered.  
“So, are you going to tell me how you hurt yourself?” I asked.  
“I suppose I will since I’m stuck here. I knew you always had a thing for me.” He flirted back.  
Blood rushed to my cheek as I scrambled to get up. I shouldn’t have let my guard down…  
“N-not true!” I shrilled, making him chuckle.  
“Really? I can see you blushing, even in the dark.” He pressed on.  
“Shut up!” I said grabbing my snacks. As I grabbed my soda, my wrist let out a shock of pain that make my drink fall out of my hand.  
“ah!” I cried out as I heard the soda drop on the floor. But that wasn’t my main focus. I clutched my wrist as it throbbed. Roman rushed over to me, and took my hand into his. His hand was soft and warm and…gentle.  
“Are you ok? What hurts? Can you flex your fingers?” Roman began asking in a concerned manner.  
“I-im ok. Just, when I tried to get up the first time, I landed on it. Just nerves…” I mumbled, hoping it would get him to calm down. It didn’t.  
“I’ve got pills in my room that can help with the pain, I’ll carry the snacks, ok?”  
“Roman…I’m fine, if you really need to though, I’ve got a kit with everything in it. So let’s head to my room ok?”  
He looked at me with concern once more, but nodded in agreement. I walked behind him, cradling my wrist. I looked down and inspected. Then I realized, this was the exact same wrist that I used to cut myself….

Crap

“Um, Roman, I think my wrist feels better, you don’t have to do anything…” I whispered to him, hoping he’d buy my lie. He stopped and turned around.  
“Virgil, you’re hurt and I….well I care about you, and what type of a prince would I be if I let my fair maiden writhe in pain and stand back and do nothing about it? Wouldn’t make me a good one. So please, let me at least mend it.” Roman pleaded.  
I looked at him, directly at his eyes, those chocolate brown eyes that- wait. What am I thinking??? This is Roman you’re talking about Virgil! Roman who is stuck up, arrogant…caring….  
Shirtless….  
I shook my head. Wait what did he ask again? Crap, he’s looking at you! Just say something!  
“uh, um, ok?” I managed to spit out. His mouth turned upwards into a genuine smile.  
“Onwards we go then!” He sort of whispered.  
Wait, he asked if he could still mend your wrist, I remembered. And you said yes you idiot!  
It’s the beautiful moron’s fault…..


	2. Chapter 2: Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman finds out something about Virgil he wasn't supposed to know

Ch. 2  
Roman’s P.O.V.

I walked towards Virgil’s room, snacks in hand as he followed me. I began humming as I realized that I was happy doing this. I was going to be able to help someone. Even if it was Virgil. It’s not like I hate him, I don’t dislike him, I…. What do I feel towards him? Nothing negative, sure he can push my royal buttons but so do I.   
His door soon came into view and that broke me out of my thoughts. I pushed the door open with my foot and looked around. His computer was on, covers were stripped to the bottom of the bed, a pillow back support thing, and wrappers. So many wrappers everywhere. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a drawer open too.

“You can dump the snacks anywhere…” Virgil said, breaking the silence. 

“Oh, um ok… where is your kit?” I asked as I dumped the snacks on his desk.

“In the medicine cabinet in my bathroom, I’ll go gr-“ Virgil began to say.

“No, sit down, you need your rest. I’ll go and grab it ok?” I insisted. I didn’t even wait for him to respond. I walked over to his bathroom and turned on the light. It was fairly clean compared to his room, with only a towel on the counter. It was all wrapped up. Well, might as well put it in the hamper while I’m here…  
I grabbed a corner of it, letting it unravel in the air. Then, there was a flicker in the air and the sound of metal hitting the floor. I stopped and looked at the towel. It was covered in blood, dried blood. I dropped it in surprise when I looked down to see a small razor…

“V-virgil….” I stuttered, hoping he wasn’t doing what I thought he was doing. 

“Yeah?” he replied, walking in. I could literally feel the tension thicken. He stopped, and let out a whimper. I turned around and saw him looking what was on the ground.

“Y-you weren’t supposed to see that…why…” He asked in a quiet voice.

“Virge…is this why you didn’t want me to mend your wrist?” I asked.  
He didn’t look at me, but let out another whimper. I walked over to him and gently grabbed his hand and moved the blanket out of the way. Cuts and scars littered his pale wrist as a tear dropped. 

“You’re mad at me….aren’t you….” Virgil said in a broken voice. 

“Virgil..” With my other hand, I cupped in face and made him look at me. His eyes were watery and nose was slightly pink. Beautiful. He was beautiful. “I’m not mad, that’s the last thing I feel towards you. I’m concerned. Why would you do this to yourself?”

His bottom lip quivered as he spoke. “I-I, It was…just” He close his eyes for a moment, took a deep breath and tried again. “I had to get…the voices out of my head. They, they wouldn’t stop and that, the pain. Pain made them go away. I…enjoy the pain.”  
With my thumb, I went over the cuts, feeling the rough texture. 

“Ok. I get that. But….I don’t want you to hurt yourself. Because…I” I paused for a moment, surprised even at myself to what I was going to say…  
“You’re too important to me. I know we fight but still…I care for you, so much that it hurts me when you do this..” I said instead.

Virgil lifted his good arm to touch my cheek.   
“Thank you, I just sometimes do feel like I hold you guys back and…that I’m worthless. That I can’t do Thomas any good. But I know I do, then the voices start up again and…and..”

Virgil began crying as he collapsed to the floor and let it out. I put my arms around him and held him. I let him cry into me and I just listened. As I nuzzled into him I found he smelled like vanilla. Sweet with tears. After a bit, I grabbed the kit and slowly began putting Neosporin on his cuts and rubbing on there. Then, I grabbed some bandages and began to wrap it around his wrist softly. By then, Virgil’s crying has ceased and salty tear tracks are all that’s left. I wrap it around one last time then stroked his hair softly as I listen to his breathing.

“You know, you can come to me if you ever need someone to talk to…” I began. 

“Thanks, but I don’t want to burden yo-“

“Virgil, you’re NOT a burden, do you understand? You’re so much more than that. You’re the one that keeps Thomas safe, the one who makes Patton laugh the most, the one who goes along with Logan’s banter, the one that I…. hate to see like this. Yes we often toss witty banter around but that doesn’t mean I dislike you or anything near that. And, I’ll tell you that as much as you need it. Ok?” I said, going off of what I felt.  
Making him feel safe mattered to me so much at the moment. I couldn’t describe this feeling, I just couldn’t for some reason. Virgil then looked up at me and gave me a weak smile. 

“Ok….. thank you for everything, it’s going to be hard to get used to knowing I can go to someone. Are you sure though?” he questioned.  
I didn’t even think before answering him. “Yes, even if it’s at night and I’m sleeping or in the afternoon. I don’t care.” I sputtered out, surprised at myself. Geez Roman, what’s wrong with you?

I watched again as Virgil looked back down at his mended wrist. Then he rose up, taking me with him.   
“I don’t think I’ll get any sleep tonight, wanna just watch a movie or something?” Virgil asked shyly.

“I couldn’t think of anything else better to do” I replied in a sleepy voice.

Together, we made our way over to his bed and settled in. With a few clicks on his computer, we were soon watching the Little Mermaid. I caught myself glancing into Anxiety’s direction a lot, just watching him was entertainment. The way his eyes lit up, or when his bottom lip quivered without much resistance. How adorable….Then, I just fell asleep next to him, not remembering much. Except the whole night of course.

-Time skip-  
Virgil’s P.O.V.

I slowly opened my eyes as the sun tried to get in my room. I turned over and bumped into something. I looked over and saw my laptop was still on. The ending screen of the Little Mermaid was still on. Wait….

The whole night of me and Princey’s adventure came flooding back to me as I sat there and recollected my memories. It almost felt like a dream… But it wasn’t. My wrist was still wrapped, the snacks were still here and my computer still on.  
But where was he? 

I got up and went to the bathroom to wash my face. Maybe I was elucidating. Or I dreamed of this and-  
My thoughts were cut off by my phone singing a tune in my bedroom. That was Princey’s tone. I rushed over to my phone and saw his text.

Sir-Sing-A-Lot: Good morning! Sorry I left so early, I had to make some breakfast with Patton. I promised him. Anyways, made chocolate chip pancakes, your favorite!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh life has been so hectic haha. ive been trying to get my permit to drive much fun. hope quarantine is treating yall well.
> 
> hopefully i dont procrastinate for the next one?????


	3. Chapter 3: The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after the night virgil and princey had, what's it gonna be like in the morning?

Virgil’s P.O.V.  
I huddled in one of the blankets that roman had slept in last night, taking in his scent. After a long breath of Princey, I stood up from my bed and willed myself to go and get some promised chocolate chip pancakes. 

Ahhh why am I so anxious? Because you’re the literal embodiment of anxiety. But what if Roman doesn’t want to talk to me, or thinks I’m too dark? He LITERALLY wrapped up your cuts how dense are you? He could have been putting up a front though. Just go get pancakes that Roman went out of his way to make.

I planted my feet firmly on the ground, the blanket enveloping me like an oversized cape that covered part of my head. Roman is lucky I let him use it, it was my favorite one. Making my way to the door, phone in hand, I made my way down the hall passing Roman, Patton and Logan’s room. The scent of breakfast wafted into my nose, making the corners of my mouth turn up a bit. 

I entered the scene of two pancakes on the ceiling, Roman flipping them (oh my dear god he has a “kiss the cook apron on ahhh) and Patton whipping up another batch while Logan sipped his coffee in indifference. For the most part it was calm: Key word, was. 

Suddenly Patton whipped around with a giant smile on his face. “Morning kiddo! Love the natural look! Sleep ok?” He called out from across the kitchen with so much energy. Wow I still don’t know where he gets it from but -wait what?   
Natural look?

Roman’s P.O.V.  
I turned around with a daze as Patton greeted someone that had entered. I gazed upon…him.

Virgil was cocooned in one of the blankets from his bed, slouching slightly, his eyes, half open. His eye shadow and foundation must have rubbed off before, because…..*Insert star eyes* freckles! Natural look indeed….

Upon realizing this himself, Virgil hunched over and went over to sit next to Logan as he mumbled “I slept ok”. 

How come he slept just ok? Was it because of me? Did I disturb him last night? How could I have fail-

“PRINCEY THE PANCAKES ARE ON FIRE!” Patton shouted, as he broke me out of my thoughts. I turned around once more and was met with the heat of a dozen burning pancakes. Coughing, I reached over for water and knocked over the spatula, just as Patton dashed by with the bowl of batter. 

One minute Patton was up, the next he was down. Oh my Irene he slipped on the spatula didn’t he. I looked and saw Patton strewn across the ground, batter in his hair, (actually the batter was everywhere…) coughing, the smoke making it hard to see. I bent down to pick up my fallen comrade when-

“Roman MOVE.” Logan shouted as shoved me out of the way (rude much) and emptied his coffee onto the now charcoal pancakes. 

“Is-s it out?” Virgil asked as he hid in his blanket, phone abandoned at the table. I looked back at the scene. Pancakes on the ceiling (you can’t blame me for wanting to do one of those flippy flips with one pancake or two…), smoke burning my eyes, batter everywhere on the floor, and the pancakes ruined. Dear god….what did I do??? 

“Yes Virgil, it’s officially put out, although it could have been put out more efficiently with a proper fire extinguisher.” Logan retorted as he adjusted his tie, grabbed his mug and set about to make another cup of coffee. I glanced back down at Patton and helped him up, revealing that his back was full of pancake batter.

“Oh Patton, I’m so sorry…I have utterly destroyed our breakfast, although Microsoft Turd over here could go without it. Still, I wanted to make something nice and assist you….and you’re covered in batter.” I choked out, trying to take in the disaster around me. 

Patton smiled wide “Oh Roman its fine! We still have two batches we made from before! And I taste delicious!” As proof, he then proceeded to swipe a bit of batter off his face and eat it. I sighed with relieve. Maybe I didn’t mess everything up. I glanced back over to Virgil who was making small talk with Logan, who was somehow completely clean. I gave a small smile to Virgil who caught my eye.

He smiled back.

God what is he doing to me…..

Gahhhh I need to stop thinking like a damsel in distress. I’m the knight! Not the other way around! Focus and help Patton clean up. I went for the skillet to throw away the (now) pieces of charcoal when a flash of green popped up next to me. 

“Why, my dear bRoTHeR, made me my favorite!” Remus shrieked and proceeded to steal all the pieces from the skillet. Well, that’s one way to regain focus.

“Remus, I was totally NOT looking for you.” Deceit said as he made his appearance. “You came all the way over here for this? I thought you had an actual emergency.”

“But Dee-Dee, they are my favorite! Of course it was an emergency. Stop being such a dOrK and help me!” He retorted as he let out a small mechanical laugh. With a sigh, Deceit proceeded to get piled with former little pancakes. Turning around, Remus giggled and ruffled my hair. “Love the new look brother, might as well look electrocuted so you won’t let that happen to you! BYEEEE”

Wait what? He’s so weird…

Deceit sighed, too bothered to say anything and followed suit after Remus. I turned around for what seemed like the thousandth time today to find Patton had somehow cleaned up for the most part. I sighed and looked over at Logan and Virgil. Both in a comfortable silence, Logan sipping his new cup of coffee and Virgil typing on his phone. 

“You know kiddo, you should go and take a shower, and I’ll clean up back here ok?” Patton reassured me, patting my shoulder. I frowned but I was too tired to argue. 

“Alright Patt, you sure you got it back here? I didn’t want to leave you wi-“

“It’s fine! Really, you should go take a shower trust me.” Patton insisted.   
Oh well fine….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh sorry for the giant delay. Been really caught up with school and shiz. (Im a senior lolol) 
> 
> I tried to put in more interaction between the other sides, I didn't just want it to be just roman and virgil. But dont worry, next chapter will have more interaction between them. I can just so see this scenario play out in real life haha.


	4. Chapter 4: We love a Prince with scars too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a little morning breakfast (well more like disaster lol) roman finds himself washing up in his bathroom when virgil comes to check up on him.

Roman's P.O.V.

I dragged my poor body into my royal bathroom, just wanting close my eyes and let myself fall into a deep slumber. I didn't realize this morning would be so, utterly, draining. But alas, there is a thing called S K I N C A R E that comes first before beauty sleep. 

I summoned my skin care products and went to work. Dolloping some makeup remover into a cotton ball, I began removing my light eyeshadow and mascara. After tossing the used cotton away, I grabbed another as I turned my attention to it: the god awful scratch the dragon witch gave me. Thankfully, it wasn't even noticeable with makeup on it. However, without it is another horror story. 

Carefully grazing the wound, I removed the foundation and leaned back from the mirror to take a good look at it. I sighed with defeat. It was slightly irritated as it puffed with a a borderline red hue. The thing was all you could see on my face. God, the more I stared at it, the larger it became. How ugly.... my face was ugly.....

A thought nagged at me in the back of my head as I applied some toner/moisturizer in hope's of ignoring it.

"Now who would love you with that ugly scratch on the pretty face of yours?"

I sighed to myself. I wasn't going to go through this again, not again. I am fine, it is fine, this whole thing is fine.

I turned around towards my gold embezzled hamper and tossed my batter covered slacks and shirt over it, leaving me in just my boxers and a white undershirt on. Now I can get the well deserved rest. I swung open the door to my bathroom only to have Virgil land on top of me.

Virgil's P.O.V.

Logan sat back down next to me, without a single hair out of place. I honestly don't get it.

"Are you alright Virgil?" Logan asked as he adjusted himself in his seat. "I sensed your fight or flight instincts kicking in for a bit."

"Oh, um yea, I'm fine don't worry about...it" I managed to stutter out to the Logan as my eyes wandered over to Princey. He wasn't a pretty sight for once, but it just made him more...handsome? Somehow? Like I don't like to admit he is kinda attractive (wait when did I start thinking this way???) but he still looked good with batter covered clothes, messy/borderline burned hair and a single pancake on his shoulder. (Must have finally fallen from the ceiling at some point, my god). 

"Virgil? Are you ok?" Logan suddenly asked, coming back into view.

"Yeah I'm...ok, yea I'm ok" I responded as I tuned my attention back to Roman. "I'm....just tired that's all."

And then the fucker smiled at me. And I liked it.

Worst part is? I fricken smiled back. 

I looked back at Logan who was looking at me, puzzled, but then shrugged whatever he was thinking of off. He then proceeded to drink his second cup of coffee. I blinked and took in what just happened. Wait, he actually smiled at me. A real GENUINE smile. I stared down on my phone pretending to do something but all I could think was that moment. Ughhhhhh what is wrong with me. 

Sometime passed and when I looked up, the kitchen was miraculously clean and two plates of chocolate chip pancakes greeted me. 

"Hey kiddo, you spaced out there for a sec. I was just wondering if you could take that second plate to Roman, he went back to his room to clean up. If thats ok?" Patton asked with a wide smile and a batter covered nose. 

"Sure thing, um, I'm actually gonna eat this in my room if thats ok?" I replied. Pancakes in bed sounded awesome at the moment. 

"Go for it! Logan and I will stay here and chill." Patton said as he winked at me. He always tries so hard to use lingo, but It's endearing.

"Are you sure you didn't mean stay here and" Logan began as he took out a flashcard ""vibe"?".

I let out a small snort as I grabbed the two plates and headed down the hall. I wasn't gonna stay there for that one. Honestly, those two are meant for each other.

I stopped in front of Princey's door and sighed. Why was I so nervous? I know I'm Anxiety but damn, this isn't something new.....

Sucking it up, I balanced both plates in one hand as I clutched onto my blanket (yes i still had it on) and knocked on the door. I waited but.... no response. He probably can't hear me over the musical he's listening to. I cracked open the door (how the hell do waiters balance so many plates on one arm my lord) and scanned his room. I couldn't see him anywhere....weird.

I walked in and set the plates down on his nightstand that stood next to his king sized bed. I contemplated for a moment just belly flopping onto it (it looked really fluffy) but then decided against it last moment. Then I heard a noise come from the bathroom. I 'll just wait for him to come out. ah wait that'll be weird. Umm, I just go knock and make sure he knows i'm here. Ok. That works. 

Totally not overthinking. At all. 

I forced my feet to move towards the door and stuck out to reach the knob when the door opened and....I fell. On. Him. 

"Gah! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-to....to..." I began. My face went red as I saw the position we were in, ah! and I'm not even wearing my foundation!

"Virgil! what are you doing in my room?" Ever heard of a knock?" Roman shrilled, his face equally red. 

"p-PATTON ASKED ME TO BRING YOU PANCAKES YOU-YOU" I screamed back as I got off the floor, only to trip over my blanket. I fell back on it, grateful to it for cushioning my fall. Now what?

It went silent for a moment as I heard Roman shuffle over to give me a hand. I opened my eyes to see Roman and an even more irrated cut on his face. when will he learn that makeup only irratates it more??? 

"Gah! what happened to you???" I spit out as he tried to help me up. I heard him huff as he got me on my feet and placed his hands on my blanket covered shoulders. I took in the wound that was on his face. It was red and angry, threatening to turn into an infection. Oh Princey... biting more than he can chew

it was cute though.

"Virgil" Roman sighed as he attempted to collect himself. "I'm, sorry for screaming at you, you just caught me off guard with this monstrosity on my face and..."

He paused for a moment, as I saw a tear roll down his face, with his once perfect swooshed up bangs were now covering his eyes. 

"It's quite ugly isn't it?" Roman whispered.

I frowned at what came out of Princey's mouth. He was handsome (ooo we upgraded from cute to handsome i see)(shut up) with or without wound. Then out of nowhere Roman lifted his head to look straight at me. A chill was sent down my spine as I saw his toffee colored eyes strike mine within an instant.

oh no he was hot. 

this is not the time to be gushing like a schoolgirl Virgil! Focus!

"No, you're not, you're still the same old handsome Princey. Trust me, I've seen worse. just....try and let it breathe for a bit, ti's gonna turn into an infection if you keep putting on makeup." I said with a gentle smile, a smirk daring to enter my lips. To my surprise, this made him smirk instead.

and lean in closer...

"Really? Do my ears deceive me? Virgil just called me handsome." Princey said tauntingly while getting dangerously close to me. My throat closed up for a second as he moved closer. ug, darn him and his stupid flirty moves to change the subject.

" Just don't fall in love with me, ok?" Roman whispered as he final pulled back from me, allowing me to breathe. He then turned his attention to the food on the nightstand.

"Oh Virge you didn't have to bring me breakfast! I guess you do have a soft spot. Say, why don't we eat together?" Roman chirped as if nothing happened, a smile finding a way onto his face again. His movements were fluid, hair still fluffy, not its usual slicked back. I took him all in as a whole as I began to realize something...

"Uh sure that sounds good, Patton asked me to do it though, not sure if that uh counts Sir sing a Lot." I replied, still processing my big realization.

"It dosen't matter, come on don't just stand there like a weirdo, sit with me!" Roman retorted once more.

And that was the moment I knew. I just did the one thing he told me not to do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah so.... i didn't upload for a LONG time. So sorry. At this point, I'm just trying to keep afloat with the amount of notes my Psych and Government teacher are giving me honestly. But today, I don't know where the inspiration came from, it hit me like thunder.
> 
> also, im open to any ideas you may have! i obviously don't write ahead so they are welcome. :)
> 
> BONUS
> 
> Remus: Are you sure you don't want any of the pancakes Dee Dee?
> 
> Deciet: I'm *totally not sure* Remus, besides they're burnt anyways.
> 
> Remus: It's called having an "Acquired taste" *giggles like the kracken*
> 
> Deciet: What are you laughing at, you weirdo?
> 
> Remus: Oh nothing~ Just that I'm getting REALLY big sexual tension from my brother's room.... I wonder-
> 
> Deciet: No we *are* going over to spy on them
> 
> Remus: *pouts* OH FINE, I bet he's doing the emo though....
> 
> Deciet: REMUS!

**Author's Note:**

> I will try and upload every Tues day and Friday ahhhh. Hope you guys enjoy. ^_~


End file.
